Two sides of every story
by teamcompton1
Summary: This story shows Bill's side to the whole Lorena fiasco and the whole 'Betrayal'   It starts when Sookie comes back from the fairy world, in Season 4.  Please read and review! The fifth chapter is on! :D
1. Alive

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7pm, why?" Jason, my brother replied.

I closed my eyes, knowing what and who would be arriving soon.

I had just come back from the fairy world I think, only an hour ago I was betrayed by my first real lover, by some one that wanted to be my new lover. People thought I was dead, even my own brother.

I told my brother he should go home, then I thought about what I should do, I pondered over it for a second, and then walked out onto my front porch.

Bill was the first to arrive, he had gotten a hair cut which suited him well, and he was wearing new clothes.

He looked pretty good, not that I noticed.

"Sookie! You're alive."

"Yes."

"I have been so empty without you, Sookie." He sounded so sad, I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Bill just looked at me, not believing that it was me.

Then Eric turned up,

"I knew all along you were alive, Sookie." He said, sounding smug.

"Eric, leave." Bill said.

"Everyone who claimed to love you, gave up on you. I never did."

"Eric! Go." Bill demanded.

He looked at Bill angrily and then he was gone.

Then Bill was in front of me.

He touched my face with his hand.

"I can't believe you're here. I have lived for what feels like forever without you."

Awwww! I thought, but then remembered everything.

I wish I would stop doing that!

He looked so sad, so vunerable. I honestly thought he was going to cry.

He turned away to leave, but then turned his head back and said,

"At least you are safe, I will leave now. Good night, Sookie."

He walked away slowly.

"Wait! Bill, wait."

He turned back, looking hopeful.

I stood, thinking about what I had just said, and why did I say it?

"I don't really know what to say now." I said, his face smiling gently.

"I wish, we could start again." He told me.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"I meant it then, and I mean it now. I wish I could have met you for the first time today. I do. I wish I had never done what I did. And if I can't have my wish, I will make sure I let you know how it happened. The whole story. I feel you only know small parts of what happened. Not all of the feelings, all of the thoughts. I want to tell you."

"Okay. I want to hear it."


	2. The king heard you crying

He looked shocked.

"Should we go inside?" He asked and motioned to my house.

"No, let's go yours."

His face looked scared.

"Okay, but I have something to tell you first."

"What?"

"I'm the vampire king of Louisiana."

I didn't really know what to say to that. It seemed to me that, in the last hour Bill had gotten a new hair cut, gotten new clothes and become a King.

"King?"

"I killed Queen Sophie Anne."

"Oh."

"Come, I will tell you at mine."

I followed him wordlessly.

The large grassy garden in front of the house was covered with security guards. Some bowed to Bill, some stared at me, all looked curious.

We got to the door and a guard asked,

"Prisoner? Or guest?"

"Guest, she is always welcome." I snorted.

We walked in and he took me to the living room, I noticed that the rooms looked different. More modern, everything was done up nicely.

I sat down on the new couch that was very comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, sounding almost nervous.

"Diet coke?" I replied, not wanting any alcohol to blur my thoughts.

He brought me over a small glass bottle, opened it with his hand, and gave it to me.

He sat down himself and started.

"I guess I should begin the night I asked you to be mine, forever. I had no idea what was going to happen, then you said no."

"I said I had to think about it."

"Okay, then you said you had to think about it. I thought it was a no. I sat there, debating whether or not I should stay. I thought, if I left it might be easier for you. But I decided to stay, then I listened. I could hear you crying, I was about to go after you, but then someone snuck up behind me and silvered my neck."

"You heard me crying?"

He nodded.


	3. Set fire

"They pulled me off into a car, feeding from me, draining me. I tried to convince them not to. But it was to no prevail. I got one of their gloves and threw them off the road, after removing the silver. The car crashed down a hill, I crawled out. Weak from being nearly drained to death. I stumbled to a house, I knew someone was inside. So I glamoured her, fed from her. And gave her money."

"Oh, really? So you basically had a blood hooker."

"No, I glamoured them into thinking it was from her son, that I was her son."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"How old was the woman."

"She was most likely in her 60's or 70's."

I looked at him with pure disgust.

"I know, I was wrong. But I didn't drain her. I don't think I harmed her. I made her happy."

"You know, if I didn't want to hear your view, I would leave right now. You are so gross! You bit an old woman! And probably raped her too!"

"No! It was nothing sexual! She was just another bottle of true blood! Just a feed, I promise you."

"Whatever! Continue."

"I left, walked into the forest. And was surrounded my wolves. Werewolves that had shifted. I warned them, that I had just fed. We fought, I killed most of them. Then the King of Mississippi was in front of me on a horse. He ordered me to get on the horse with him, he took me as a 'guest' to him mansion. Only I realised I was a prisoner soon after."

"And you couldn't call me?"

"I couldn't get to a phone. We were having tea one day, the chef making soup and ice cream from blood. We were talking and he proposed that I join his...side, other than the Queen's. Then Lorena showed up. I grabbed a flaming candle and threw it at her. She set on fire, then rolled on the rug and put herself out."

"So you didn't want to see her?"

"No, Sookie. It was only a few hours ago that I had asked you to marry me. Anyway, I went to my room, which had silver doors, so I couldn't escape. That night I had a nightmare, and woke up crying."


	4. I thought I lost you

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked.

"When I went back to see my wife and children after I had become a vampire." He said, but didn't continue.

"Yeah...keep going." I pressed on.

"I went back, and found my children were dead." His face dropped, one of the most emotion filled faces I had seen on him all night.

"My wife and I had an argument, but only because she was scared. She shot me in the arm, the wound healed quickly. And she was confused. Lorena told me to leave, I didn't want to. But I was worried she would hurt, or kill my wife."

"Was that a memory?"

He nodded, he put his head into his hands and breathed in, then let it out in a sigh, a very shaky sigh.

Without thinking I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. In reaction he moved his head into my hand and scrunched his eyes together. When he opened them he had tears threatening to fall.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

Why was he close to crying?

"Continue with your story." I said, and moved my hand away.

"I guess I should. What have I got to lose?"

"Me?"

"I thought I already had." Our eyes locked, and I saw the deep sadness in them.

"Sookie? Kiss me."

I leant forwards and kissed him gently. The kiss escalated and he was soon pulling me over to him.

I yanked away and shouted,

"No! You can't do that!"

"What?"

"You can't just kiss me and think that will make it better! It won't!"

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. It won't happen again." He reassured me.

"The night after, Lorena found me. I tried to kill her. But, she was too strong. I knew the only way to overpower her quickly was to..."

"Was to what?"

"Engage in sexual intercourse."

I covered my mouth, in shock and in disbelief.

"During, I twisted her head round, but all she did was...she just told me she loved me. I screamed to the rooftops in anger."

"The next night, she made me call you."

"I remember."

"She watched, it was the only phone I could get to so I couldn't call you and tell you everything. I wish I could. She told me what to say, every last word."

"Okay, I can't hear much more of her! Just skip to when you were tortured!" I never thought I would say that. I felt bad, but I ignored it.

"It was after I came to see you. They just threw me in there."

"Who?"

"Lorena, the King, Debbie Pelt."

"Debbie Pelt helped get you there?"

"I thought you knew that."

I shook my head, suddenly I felt sick. I fainted.

Please comment!


	5. Stay

"Sookie! Sookie?" I could hear Bill's voice as I opened my eyes.

I was lying on the couch and he was sat over me.

Oh my god, did I just faint?

"Why did you faint?" He asked me.

"It was all just too much."

"Do you want to stop for the night?"

"No, keep going, please."

He nodded and moved away slightly, but not as far away as he was before.

I was glad in a way, that he was closer.

"You know what happens in a torture room. So I won't go into detail. They silvered me a lot, didn't give me blood. She was just putting off my death. Then Debbie Pelt and a werewolf called Cooter, fed from me. Lorena left me to die, she told them to drain me dry. The nearly did, they thought they did. But they were too high to even think properly."

"Then you found me. I could smell you."

"Wait a sec. You knew I was there? I thought you were dead, like really dead!"

"I couldn't move. Anyway, when we got into the truck, I could smell your blood, you cut yourself did you not?"

"I did, I wanted to try and save you."

"You wanted to save me?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't stop myself, I knew your scent. But my brain wouldn't connect with my fangs and I bit you. I didn't know how to stop. I felt like a baby vamp."

"You nearly killed me."

"I know, and I haven't forgiven myself for that, or for anything."

"Good to know."

"I came to see you, at the hospital. You were so unwell, I felt terrible. So bad that I wanted to kill myself, I wanted to sentence myself to the true death. I knew what I had to do, I hooked you up to my blood. When you saw me you were obviously scared. Then broke up with you. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. It was the right thing to do. I guess."

"What? You guess? You nearly killed me!"

"I know. But," I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know you were tortured and nearly drained."

"I wasn't going to say that. I guess, because I still loved you, I asked you to marry me, not long before that. I still do."

"I was so happy when we got back together, I thought we could just forget everything. But I was wrong. Then Eric spilled. And everything was broken."

"Explain that, why you betrayed me in the first place."

"Okay, I came to Merlotte's that night just to see you. But when I did, I saw that you are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I couldn't do what I had been sent out to do, that's why I didn't just meet you and go, and that is why I stayed and ordered a red wine, which I had never liked as a human anyway. Being drained by the Rattray's was never intended, I was spellbound by you, and hungry. Then you came out to save me, I was so very impressed. Then we became a pair, and honestly I completely forgot about Sophie-Anne. I was...amazed, that you could love me. That you could trust me. I would give anything to have you back in my arms, anything. Even my duties as king, as a vampire."

"Really?" I asked, sceptically.

"I would meet the sun for you, I would be silvered all over, if I could kiss you once more. And if you could forgive me, then maybe you could start to trust me. And we could start over, now that you know everything. Every secret."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I don't know. I just wish that you could find it in your heart to love me again. Instead of hating me."

"I don't hate you, Bill."

He looked straight into my eyes,

"I want you to mine again. Forever."

"Believe it or not, I still love you. I'm just angry at you, extremely angry."

"How can you relieve that anger, Sookie?" He said my name the way he used to. In that deep, gravelly voice. The one he knew I couldn't resist.

I was so close to kissing him, but I wasn't going to just hand it to him. Just like that.

He was going to work for it.

He moved closer to me, kissed my cheek, my jaw line and finally my lips. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. I tangled my fingers in his thick, dark hair and forced him closer to me. He felt like I should be with him, and no-one else. But I should think vampires give out those kind of feelings. This was going to be different, we would talk, and go out more. And not just to Fangtasia. We would go out with friends, and babysit for Arlene.

I moved away from the kiss and realised i had just been planning our future.

"Stay with me tonight, Sookie? Please. Even if you go tomorrow, be with tonight?"

"Gladly." I said and kissed him again.

Please comment!

(It only takes a few minutes to comment, so please do!)

I plan to do some more chapters on this...

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
